Transparent (Aftermath Series: Book 4)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: A new baby is born. As Parker Dooley readjusts to the family life, memories of the past resurface throughout Parker's stay in Kyrria. An ultimate decision must be made. Will Parker stay with his great-grandson and his family, or continue on to the next part of his journey? Sequel to 'Twitterpated'. A Christmas Carol-esque Fanfic.
1. Birth

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Ella Enchanted_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Gail Carson Levine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion to my Aftermath Series. :')

I honestly didn't expect this series to end so quickly, and yet here we are! :) While I am happy that this series is concluding, know that it is not the end of my Origin Series. Parker Dooley will sure to return for the rest of my First Age series. So, there's hope yet for this series and for Parker Dooley! :)

As for this story, it has this Charles Dickons' _Christmas Carol_ feel to it. That said, enjoy! :)

*.*.*

"Take her in here," Terrence Dooley said, leading his great-grandfather, Parker Dooley, into Terrence and Marjorie's bedroom, where Parker carried Marjorie towards the bed.

Parker Dooley was a dragonoid with a dragon-like head and a lizard-like humanoid body. His scales were red and smooth, while his snout was short with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. He had yellow eyes that were cat-like and long, fluffy, red ears. His frills had three fingers with black tips, while his horns were grey, short, and curvy. His claws were black and fingernail-like, while his spikes were black and ran from his back all the way down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

His clothes today were a white buttoned shirt, red suspenders, and dark brown breeches. They were new breeches he recently bought from the villagers over at the village of Pim, not far from Terrence and Marjorie's cabin where Parker was staying at.

In Parker's human-hobbit form, he looked just like his great-grandson Terrence, Frodo Baggins, who he and Terrence met at the Chesapeake Manor nine months ago, learning that Frodo was really their descendant from the Third Age. How Frodo came to the First Age was beyond them. The last time Parker and Terrence saw Frodo, he was at the Chesapeake Manor trying to remember what happened, but forgetting what a dragonoid was, all thanks to Parker's powerful spell.

Parker, in his human-hobbit form, had bright blue eyes; lighter-than-usual skin, much like Frodo's skin; short, pointy ears; fair elvish features; and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair that rested on his head and the tops of his feet. It truly was a wonder how Parker ended up with so many lookalikes thus far, including Tobias, Janet's hobbit husband and Parker's brother-in-law, who died during a fight between him, his family, and the Druid Brona, the Warlock Lord, back at the Druid's Keep in Paranor, in the Four Lands. Now, Tobias was Parker's spirit guide, but an eccentric one at that. Parker often wondered why Tobias was his guide, but he never really asked.

Parker was also once the evil/neutral/grey dragonoid Maranguan, who was the most mysterious side of himself that he ever had. Because Maranguan was so unpredictable, Parker did his best to contain him, so he wouldn't become evil. The reason he became evil was for a lot of reasons, past experiences for the most part that built up to him meeting the Sith Emperor Vitiate, who turned him evil fully for a brief amount of time, before Vitiate betrayed him and sought a new apprentice. Parker, then Maranguan, created the Shadow Empire on the planet Zafna, which was now under the reign of Qua'ra, also a shapeshifter and one of Parker's best friends, who Parker didn't know whether or not she, and her family, was alive.

On the day Parker returned to being good and whole again, it was the day that he lost his dearly devoted human wife, Eliza Bowler-Dooley. Parker and Eliza were inseparable and their love was strong, stronger than anything Parker had ever experienced. Eliza was his mate and now she was gone. On the day Parker regained his goodness, he fought against Vitiate and lost, causing Vitiate to use Force Lightning, a purple lightning that was ejected from his fingertips, to make Parker whole but the price was paid: Eliza's life, as well as Janet's, who was also Anabeth's mother, the same Anabeth married Parker's hobbit son Maxin Dooley. Both were now dead due to old age.

Nine months ago, Parker met the fourteen princesses from another world, filled with castles and kingdoms. These princesses, including Snow White and Cinderella, taught him to hope. But would that mean he'd let go of Maranguan? He'd been asking that question ever since Terrence married the woman of his dreams: a curly, brunette-haired, bright green-eyed, and pale-skinned hobbitess named Marjorie. Only then, was it time that Sir Edgar's reign over Lamia and the region Kyrria ended, as well as King Charmont changing the law about the elves and the hobbits' occupation, so they could be free to choose whichever vocation suited them, instead of just entertainment being their only option.

Parker's mind returned to the present, where he looked on at Terrence as he darted out the door, heading straight to the village of Pim to find a healer and a midwife. Parker sighed, staring at Marjorie, who was on the bed now, since Parker carried her over there, doing her best to keep calm.

"Take deep breaths," Parker said, helping Marjorie breathe while trying not to faint.

Minutes passed before Terrence returned with the healer and the midwife. The healer was an elf wearing green clothes, while the midwife was a hobbitess wearing a dark purple dress, as opposed to Marjorie wearing her white dress. In a manner of seconds, Parker and Terrence were asked to leave the room, while the healer and the midwife got to work with helping Marjorie give birth to hers and Terrence's firstborn child.

.

Parker paced back and forth in the living room, staring at Terrence half the time, who sat on the couch, pondering over Marjorie's screams happening behind the door to Terrence and Marjorie's bedroom. Parker looked at Terrence with a heartfelt sigh, wondering if now was the time to say anything that might help him out.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Terrence asked, breaking the silence. "My daughter? My firstborn?"

"She'll be a wonder," Parker said with a smile. He paused, adding, "The firstborns are always wonderful. I've never had any more children than my firstborn son Maxin, your grandfather, but I know if you have more children, I'll be happy for you."

"Thank you," Terrence said with a warm-hearted smile.

"Well, don't thank me yet!" Parker said with a smirk.

"AHHHHH!" Marjorie screamed again from the other side of the bedroom door.

At last! Another scream was heard, an infant. The door opened and the healer walked into the living room minutes later with a smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" The healer said, gesturing for Parker and Terrence to head inside the bedroom. "You may see them."

"Thank you," Terrence said, rushing into the bedroom to kiss his wife and see his newborn daughter.

Parker entered the bedroom, all smiles. There was his new great-great-granddaughter wrapped in a blanket and nestled in her mother's arms. He took a good hard look at the newborn infant, hoping she wouldn't start crying in front of him. Instead, the infant looked at him with wide eyes, before crying. Parker caught Marjorie's gaze, nearly walking away from the bed until Marjorie passed her newborn to Terrence.

"Here. You hold him," Marjorie said to Parker, as Terrence took the child and passed her onto Parker.

At first, the newborn cried when Parker held her. Parker gulped, hesitating on whether or not the child wanted to be with him after all. Then the crying stopped and the infant stared wide-eyed at him again, laughing merrily. Parker smiled, loving the infant.

"What have you called her?" Parker giggled, looking at Terrence and Marjorie.

"There. You see? She likes you," Terrence said with a smile on his face.

"Terrence and I agreed," Marjorie looked up at her husband, before facing Parker, "We've decided to name her Autumn since she is born in the Fall."

"That makes sense," Parker said with a warm chuckle.

"We want you to help us care for her," Marjorie insisted.

"Well, as much as you can help," Terrence added, grinning at Parker.

Parker grunted. "I'd love to."

"Good. Here, let me see her," Marjorie said, holding out her arms.

Parker passed the child back to Marjorie, allowing Marjorie the chance to feed her newborn. Parker looked at Terrence, as the gentle-hobbit patted him on the back, close to Parker's black spikes.

"We did good this year," Terrence said with a smirk. "The house is well furnished and Marjorie gave birth to our firstborn daughter. Everything's turning out in our favor."

"I'm glad," Parker said, his mind wandering.

"Are you okay?" Terrence asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Parker said, smiling. "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Well, don't take too long. I want everything to be perfect for my little girl," Terrence said, smirking at Marjorie and their infant daughter.

Parker smiled, wondering what moment would be more perfect than this? He realized that any moment would be perfect, as long as they were good moments. But then, when would he have his moment again?

~o~

Four days passed, and so far, Autumn Dooley was looking festive this time of the year. Parker watched her be carried around in her mother's arms, while Terrence worked on repairing a pipe under the kitchen sink. The sun had just started setting, giving Parker the chance to eat dinner and go to bed early. He was in no mood to speak to anyone about his feelings; at least, not now.

Maranguan was contained. Nothing could release him, or so Parker hoped.

Parker went into his bedroom after dinner, once Terrence finished repairing the pipe and seeing the water was clean and fresh. It was then, after several minutes, that Terrence met Parker in his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Terrence asked, concerned for the light red dragonoid.

"I'm fine. I'm all right," Parker said, timidly. He wiped a tear from his eyes, doing his best to keep himself calm.

"Well, if you've got something to say, then say it! You don't have to keep it hidden," Terrence said, serious.

"I'm sorry. You have family. You're happy. I… I don't know what that's like. I'm forgetting what it feels like to be a father," Parker said, somber. "I'm afraid I'll lose myself before the night is over."

"Well, you should get some rest. We'll talk in the morning," Terrence said, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Right. I should sleep," Parker said, making his way over to a cushioned chair with floral patterns sewn on the fabric. He rubbed his eyes, covering his face with his hands, all while doing his best to keep himself calm.

He sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. Surely, the flames in the stone fireplace wouldn't go out. If they did, then he'd fear the worst! He jumped when the flames crackled in the fireplace. Okay, no need to panic! There was no need… or so he hoped.

He uncovered his face, jumping and yelping at the sight of two Dalmatian spirits walking around in his room. Alongside them was a dark-haired lass with pale skin, a thin frame, fair features, brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue tunic, a brown jacket, green pants, and black boots. This lass was a spirit, too. Parker recognized this lass: it was Janet, Anabeth's mother. She was here? And the Dalmatians… well, he didn't know who they were. They must be… Janet's parents, Janus and Jock.

How were they here?

"What are you doing here, Janet? Janus? Jock?" Parker asked, nervous and sweat pouring down his scaly, light red face.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" Janus asked, shrewdly. "You were supposed to go questing. Didn't Tobias tell you your time to stay in Kyrria has passed?" Janus chuckled. "No, he didn't. Sneaky as always."

"Or maybe he wasn't ready to tell Parker!" Jock said in delight. "It's a shame. Usually, when Tobias comes to you, it usually means that there's a new quest ready to begin."

"Why are you here?" Parker asked, his light red, scaly fingers trembling and almost ready to go numb.

"We've come with a warning, one that you must listen to," Janet said, sharply. "You will be visited by three spirits tonight: your past, your present, and your future. You will recognize these spirits, but you must listen to them, including yourself. Who knows? You might learn something."

"They will come tonight, after every hour," Janus told Parker, giddily. "Don't be upset and don't be too alarmed. For this night will change you. Good luck, Parker Dooley. We're counting on you to make the right choice!" In an instant, the ghosts of Janus, Jock, and Janet disappeared, leaving Parker frozen and afraid. Parker wanted to move, but he couldn't.

More ghosts were going to invade Terrence's house tonight? That was the last thing he wanted! Eventually, he moved from the chair, getting ready for bed and hoping that no more spirits would come tonight, at this hour no less.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Vitiate comes from the MMO video game, "Star Wars: The Old Republic". Force Lightning comes from the "Star Wars" galaxy. Princesses like Snow White and Cinderella come from fairytales and Disney. Brona, the Warlock Lord, Druid's Keep, Paranor, and the Four Lands comes from Terry Brooks' book series, _The Shannara Series_.

-x-

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Maranguan's Return

Parker slept fitfully throughout the night. The clothes he chose to wear to bed was blue-and-white striped pajamas. It was festive, but he didn't care. He just wanted something to sleep in for tonight.

Eventually, he was roused from his dreamless sleep by the tolling of a golden bell. The sound of the bell chiming woke him up, causing him to look around his bedroom in a groggy state. He jumped upon seeing his evil/grey self, scarred and burned from head to toe, with his eyes flaming red and the whites in his eyes a pinkish color. His darker self looked angry in his tattered clothes, and yet Maranguan smiled menacingly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Parker asked, sleepily.

Maranguan laughed maniacally. "Oh, don't look so alarmed. I'm here to show you your past." He smiled widely, showing his blackened spotty teeth.

"You? I thought I was expecting a friendly spirit," Parker said, worriedly.

"Now, now, there's no time for that," Maranguan said, shrewdly. He smirked, loving this. "It's time for you to see your past. I'm here to show it to you."

"Whatever you want, it's bound to be bad and ugly," Parker said, not liking this one bit.

"Humph. You didn't always think things were bad and ugly, when I was still around," Maranguan said, walking up to the window and opening it.

A chilled breeze crept in through the window, making Parker shiver and attempt to cover himself up with a white bedsheet. Parker looked at Maranguan like he had gone mad. Had he lost his mind opening that window?

"Wh-what ar-are you d-d-d-doing r-r-right n-n-now, M-M-Maran-gu-guan?" Parker spoke through chattering teeth.

"Like I said, it's time for you to visit your past." Maranguan extended a light red, burnt, scaly hand. "Come with me, Parker. It's time."

Parker hesitated. Should he trust this spirit who looked so much like his evil/grey self? How could he trust it? Maranguan might turn on him and perform some wicked spell to make him dance! Or even turn him into a duck!

But lo! That didn't happen. Instead, Maranguan extended his hand, creeping up to him, demanding he take it. What was Parker to do? This spirit meant business!

"Come on, Parker. The only way you'll face your past is to accept me, for who I am." Maranguan said, sympathetic. "Come on. Who do you trust at this hour? Your family is asleep. You're awake. I say that it's time you learned a few tricks. Wouldn't you say?"

In a way, Parker agreed to Maranguan's wishes. He didn't know why, but this part of himself wanted to come out and play. Parked huffed, taking Maranguan light red, scaly, burnt hand, surprised when Maranguan flew through the air, taking him out the window and into the chilly night air.

.

Parker screamed yelping the whole time he and Maranguan flew. Parker didn't have wings, but the notion of flying was almost aggravating. How was Maranguan doing it? He didn't have wings.

"Where are you taking me?" Parker cried, frightened.

Maranguan chuckled. "We're visiting the past. There!" He pointed to a white portal floating in the air. "Through there is the past. _Your_ past!"

"Ohhh!" Parker cried, not enjoying this.

In seconds, he and Maranguan went through the portal, coming out on the other side to the Land of Oz with its autumn colors. Maranguan let him down, as soon as they landed on the leafy ground. Parker stood up, gathering his wits about him as he tried to cope with what he just saw.

"No. It can't be. We're in Oz?" Parker looked up at Maranguan, confused.

"Do you recognize this house? This place? Where you grew up?" Maranguan asked, showing Parker a two-story farmhouse, complete with its own spotted cow and a red barn, where other animals lived.

Parker smirked, recognizing the building and the farmhouse, even the farmer, with his short brunette hair and donned in a yellow straw hat, and his wife that came out of the farmhouse. It was familiar to Parker as if it was yesterday since he'd been here, to this farmhouse.

"I recognize this building! I know this cow! I know that farmer and his wife!" Parker said, ecstatic. "This is where I grew up, shortly after leaving the First World. How could I forget?"

He stared in awe at the young dragonoid child, the one with the light red scales and the tiny grey horns that had only one curve. He knew who this boy was since this young dragonoid looked just like him.

"That's me!" Parker cried with a warm-hearted smile. "I was so young. Can he hear me? Hey!" He tried calling out to the boy, but nothing. The young dragonoid continued on with his chores.

"They can't see you or hear you. They can't even hear me," Maranguan said from behind Parker. "These are just images from the past. Moving images, but images nevertheless." He patted Parker's shoulder, watching the dragonoid lad go about his work with no delay, scaring the farm animals in the process.

Wait. It was coming back. Parker remembered this moment.

"Wait!" Parker hesitated. "Isn't this the day I lost the cow the first time? Bonny—Bonny Blue was her name. She was such a sweet, loving cow."

Bonny Blue reared up on her hind legs, darting out of the farm before Young Parker Dooley could catch her. Young Parker ran after her, only to be stopped by a gang of human boys, carrying a whip.

"I've got her! Bonny Blue, come here!" the farmer ran off after the cow, leaving Young Parker alone with the gang of human boys.

"Well, look what we've got here, mates! Parker Dooley, the thief!" the leader of the human gang laughed merrily, as did his gang of young boys.

"I didn't steal. Honest! Look me over! I've done nothing wrong!" Young Parker said, backing away from the young boys.

"I think we should teach him a lesson. Don't you agree?" the leader of the gang turned to his companions, who nodded in agreement, snickering.

"Please! What did I do to hurt you?" Young Parker asked, yelping in pain as the whip lashed against his smooth, scaly, light red skin. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It'll hurt worse for you! Come here!" the leader of the gang brandished the whip, scarring Young Parker on his arms, legs, and his body.

Parker stared at the scene in horror, surprised his farmer foster father wasn't doing anything to help, but his foster mother came outside, right as the gang of human boys tore off, back towards the woods. His foster mother looked at Young Parker, bringing the lad into the house as he wept uncontrollably, unable to hold the tears back. Parker stared at the human boys as they went inside, with his foster mother cleaning up Young Parker.

Maranguan shook his head, admitting to Parker, "It's a sad day for a dragonoid. No one understood you in Oz, didn't they?"

"No. Not a single person understood what a dragonoid was back then. It even went to the point where my foster parents made me forget I was a dragonoid. I couldn't stand it. Even now, I wonder why I was raised by humans," Parker sighed, not liking this scene, even as it changed to an older, teenaged Parker Dooley, playing with his models of ships and figurines.

"If it weren't for that lesson, then you wouldn't be so kind to humans and hobbits," Maranguan said, allowing Parker to watch his teenaged self admiring his handiwork.

"Mama," Teenage Parker asked his foster mother, "when can I leave home? It's not that I'm asking or anything. I just know there's life out there than whips and thugs."

"Parker, why would you say that? Your home is with us. You're one of us, not a dragonoid," his foster mother said in encouragement.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am a dragonoid," Teenage Parker said, plainly.

"Why would you think such thoughts? Get back to your models and don't recall anything else," his foster mother said, returning to her cooking.

"Recall? Recall what? The fact that I may or may not be a dragonoid?" Teenage Parker said, sharply.

"Just get back to your toy models," his foster mother ended the conversation then and there.

Teenage Parker shook his head. "Someday, I'm going to get out of here and find out who I am. Just wait and see."

Parker sighed. He hated these disagreements. No one understood him in Oz. The evidence was clear, right before his eyes. He shook his head, unable to regret his decision to leave Oz.

"Your foster parents wanted to protect you, Parker. They didn't do anything awful," Maranguan said, kindly.

"I know." Parker sighed a second time. "They were kind, protecting me from harm. It didn't stop the final stroke of the whip when that gang showed up again, ruining my chances of ever finding peace and healing in Oz."

"Come on. Let's see another memory," Maranguan said, touching Parker's shoulder.

Parker looked on at the landscape, people, and creatures as they changed. He was inside a palace now, in the heart of Oz. Green and gold decked the floor, while the stairs were made of green marble. Before him was his teenaged self facing a witch with green skin and wearing a black dress, as well as a black witch's hat.

It was the Wicked Witch of the West and she did not look happy to see him.

"Why have you come here at this hour?" the Wicked Witch asked, coarsely.

"Please," Teenage Parker pleaded with her, "may we celebrate Yule? I know it's late to ask, but I wouldn't mind celebrating such a joyous time!"

"Yule is in the past. It has nothing to do with me," the Wicked Witch said, shrewdly.

"Please. Let us celebrate Yule! Let us take the day off! I'm sure the Munchkins wouldn't mind a little celebration—" Teenage Parker was interrupted by a spell blasted at him from the Wicked Witch of the West. He looked at her, asking out of a caring heart, "Please, why not celebrate the holiday?"

"Get out of my sight, Parker Dooley! Never talk about holidays with me again!" the Wicked Witch said, escorting the Teenage Parker out of the premises.

"You'll live to regret this, Elphaba," Teenage Parker said, scornfully.

"Just get out of my sight," the Wicked Witch said, quietly, watching him leave.

Parker sighed, watching in anguish at the scene presented to him. Of all the things that had to happen, the Wicked Witch of the West banning Yule from Oz was disgraceful. Didn't she know a happy holiday?

"You regretted this day, didn't you?" Maranguan asked, somber.

"It's one of the worst memories I have of the Wicked Witch of the West." Parker snarled softly. "I can't believe she would ban Yule! If only…" he sighed, "…I had done something to save Oz from this fate," he sighed again, "things would have been different." He lowered his head in shame, not wanting to see more of this memory.

Maranguan understood. "Come on. It's time to see another memory," he said, patting Parker's shoulder.

Parker looked around as the landscape changed again. Time passed and he was now in the Land of Dragons, at his two-story house at the village, Dragon's Hallow. His thirty-year-old self was busy carving a woodworking project of a whale. The whale seemed so lifelike as if it was an opera whale meant to perform on stage. By the time his thirty-year-old self was done with the whale, time moved forward.

Only this time, Parker saw his forty some-year-old self as Maranguan, only he was on Zafna and not entirely evil. Parker stared at himself as Maranguan, commanding armies of scarred lions and lionesses, before retreating to his room to think. There was Qua'ra, a young woman with a thin frame, pale skin, long, straight brunette hair that ran down to the middle of her back, and green eyes as bright as diamonds, or so he describe her eyes once before. Today, she wore a flowing dark purple tunic with straps instead of sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

The look Qua'ra gave Maranguan/Parker was one of exhilaration and pride, but there was also a need. It was this needy look that Parker understood her having at the time of this meeting.

"You see, Parker? I wasn't all that evil back when you were me," Maranguan said in Parker's ear.

"Maranguan," Qua'ra said, inquiring to Maranguan/Parker about something, "it's almost Yule. What are we going to do to celebrate?"

"We shall have a party. A glorious one. And then, we need to make plans for an agreement with the planet Naboo," Maranguan/Parker said with a smirk. "Come on, Qua'ra. We're taking the day off!"

"And then?" Qua'ra asked, curiously.

"And then, we're going to celebrate." Maranguan/Parker repeated, joyously. "Come on, Qua'ra. It's time to have some fun!"

"Yes, my lord. My emperor! Whatever you say," Qua'ra said, deviously.

Maranguan/Parker laughed, leaving the room in high spirits. Parker couldn't believe it. He was in the neutral zone and was happy about it, but also mischievous. Did he miss something?

Parker sighed, looking at Maranguan with tired eyes. "Maranguan, I can't take any more of this. Send me back to Terrence's house, please?"

Maranguan nodded, taking his hand and allowing the landscape to return to Parker's bedroom in Terrence's house, back to the present. Maranguan sighed, releasing Parker and allowing the poor light red dragonoid to sit on his bed.

"Remember this: you cannot contain me forever. Someday, I will be back," Maranguan closed his eyes, lowering his head as he disappeared on sight.

Parker cried, laying down on his bed in vain, for he hadn't expected to hear those words. He couldn't contain Maranguan forever? And yet, he saw his kinder side of Maranguan tonight. Oh, what did he do to deserve this?

*.*.*

 **References:**

Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Land of Oz comes from the play "Wicked" and L. Frank Baum's book, _The Wizard of Oz_. Willie the Whale, the opera whale as he's called in this chapter, comes from Disney's film, "Make Mine Music".


	3. Seeing Eliza

Parker lay on his bed, too tired to move. He couldn't believe the things Maranguan showed him, things of the past, and the very thought that Maranguan would be released. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to release Maranguan. That dragonoid was trouble!

He nearly fell asleep when the golden bell chimed twice, signaling that two o' clock had come. He sat up, wondering what new spirit would invade his room and Terrence's house at this late hour.

He jumped, gasping in shock at Eliza Bowler-Dooley appearing in his room. Eliza had a thin frame, brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes, the greenest eyes Parker had ever seen. Her dress was green, too, the deepest green but most impressive, matching her eyes. She had a floral tiara nestled on her head, with many different flowers attached.

Parker sighed, knowing he was in love with her all over again, even though she was now a spirit.

"Hello Parker," Eliza smiled widely at him, beaming with radiance and elegance. "I said I would come back and well, here I am!"

Parker stood up, approaching his wife with wonder and lustfulness. "So, you're the ghost of my present." He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. She was so cold and yet so warm that it warmed him up. His heart was filled with joy at the sight of her being here with him. He smiled, fondly, playing with her hair. "You look beautiful. I've missed you so much."

"The night isn't over," Eliza said, gazing into his eyes. "But come. I must show you something."

"Why do we have to go? Can't we stay here for tonight, get to know each other? Love each other up?" Parker flirted with her, tenderly.

"You're sweet," Eliza said with a light-hearted chuckle. "But really, we must go. I have some things to show you, things that will, hopefully, make sense." She extended her hand to him. "Come with me, while we still have the night."

Parker raised an eyebrow. Surely, he could stand one night with his darling wife.

"I'd love to," Parker took her hand, surprised when the landscape changed to reveal morning in Kyrria. He looked around in awe, releasing Eliza, as he noticed they were inside the palace in Lamia. "How? How are we here?"

"Because it's morning. This would be the Autumn Celebration, right?" Eliza asked, pointing out the children playing in the corridors, as well as Ella and Char walking around the castle grounds, all smiles. Parker followed Ella and Char to the castle grounds, with Eliza following him.

"Ella and Char are here, celebrating," Parker said, stunned but impressed.

"I trust everything is to your liking," Char told Ella, enjoying this moment.

"Yes, splendidly," Ella said, kissing Char on the cheek. "But seriously, we can't forget Parker Dooley. He's famous."

"Ah! Famous, much like myself and you, my precious Ella," Char said with a smile.

"Yes. He's decided to stay in Kyrria. I don't know why that is when he is needed elsewhere," Ella said, curtly.

"Perhaps he wants to spend more time with his family," Char said, intrigued.

"No, that's not it. He's neglecting his role to the worlds: to be the hero everyone needs, to be the hero everyone cares about. Family means more to him than his mission, but in time he should have realized that his family will follow him anywhere. Just the way it is, I suppose," Ella said, as she and Char approached a floral stand.

Parker's smile vanished. Eliza wasn't just here to discuss them being together. She was trying to send him a message. He understood what that message was about.

"You're trying to make me continue my quest," Parker faced his spirit wife, asking her bluntly, "Aren't you? You know, it won't be the same. I just got to know Terrence and his wife, and now their daughter Autumn."

"Come with me. It's time to see your family. _Our_ family," Eliza said, taking his hand again.

The landscape changed. Parker stood just outside Terrence's house with Eliza standing right beside him. Parker approached the window, stunned to see himself helping to prepare a meal with Terrence and his wife Marjorie. They looked so peaceful, and yet he saw himself inside the house, torn by what he did, by staying with his great-grandson and his family.

Was there no way to fix this?

"Eliza, what's going to happen to my family? I'm sorry, our family. What'll happen if I stay here for a while, for-forever?" Parker asked, cautiously.

"Forever?" Eliza asked, concerned. "Parker, I didn't want to tell you the future, but I'll give you a vision. It's the same vision for every Age, up to a point. If these visions stay as they are, I fear for your life. You will be in danger and you won't be able to assist Frodo Baggins, come the Third Age. That's why Aslan sent you on this quest, to the point where the spirits had to take part. Parker, it's your destiny to explore other worlds and travel through time. Your job isn't done.

"But," Eliza stared at the window again, "I fear the worst for our family, should you decide to stay. Parker, now is not the time to be immobile. Now, you must choose your life or everyone else's fate. You're alive for a reason. Don't squander it." She pointed to Terrence and Marjorie, as well as the pained Parker Dooley moving about the house. "Do you see their faces? Look closely. They don't look happy. That's why it's up to you to help us change time, change events. Your job isn't over yet, and neither is mine."

Parker looked at the scene before him. There was a conflict between himself and Terrence, but there was also a longing in his other self's eyes. A longing he couldn't ignore.

He sighed, realizing he was going to lose everything if nothing happened, if nothing changed.

"Eliza, what will I do? How do I change this?" Parker looked at his spirit wife again, noticing her hair had gone from brunette to grey to silver in a short time. "Eliza, are you alright?" He asked, rushing up to his spirit wife.

"I'm sorry. I've spent too much time here. The present can only stay for so long." Eliza said, growing older by the second. "Remember the lessons you were taught here. Don't forget me or your family! Don't forget yourself either! Remember me when I'm gone!"

"I will! I promise! Eliza!" Parker cried, as his darling wife vanished into the fog. He was alone outside Terrence's house, with no way of getting in and no way of getting out.

Oh, what was he to do now?

*.*.*

 **References:**

Ella of Frell and King Charmont come from "Ella Enchanted".


	4. Tobias' Word of Warning

The golden bell chimed three times.

As Parker stared at the spot where Eliza vanished, he knew his heart had changed. If it was important for his family that he travel, time travel, then that was what he would do.

He looked up as the last spirit glided towards him. The spirit of the future was not who he expected. No. It was Tobias, the lookalike who looked like his human-hobbit form, who looked like Frodo Baggins. Tobias' face was not cheerful this time, but sullen and mysterious.

Parker wondered if he should be terrified of Tobias or seek his aide.

"Tobias," Parker approached the hobbit spirit, desperate for answers. "Oh Tobias, I'm glad to see you!" He hugged the hobbit spirit, doing his best to keep his composure together.

Tobias pulled away from Parker, straightening himself up and looking absolutely pale. "There'll be enough of that. I am the ghost of your future. I'm sure you wish to see it."

"Well, if it's anything like what the other spirits showed me, it can't be anything more troublesome," Parker admitted, somberly.

"Come with me. It's time for you to see your future," Tobias said, leading Parker to Lamia, which materialized before their eyes.

All around, Parker could see and hear the citizens of Lamia talking about him. Some sort of accident occurred, one he apparently was involved in.

"I'll give you 10 shillings for Parker's nightgown!" one elderly woman declared in a greedy voice.

"10 shillings! That won't be enough, not compared to the mess Parker Dooley rid himself of years ago," another elderly woman cackled. "He won't be needing much where he's going."

"Ai!" an elf declared, sneakily. "He won't be much after the accident that killed him! Terrence must be so devastated."

"What accident?" Parker faced Terrence, confused. "I don't understand."

"Shh! Keep watching," Terrence said, leading the light red dragonoid down the street.

Parker stared at the folk, eavesdropping in on their conversations. Apparently, a fire took place at the Dooley house, close to the village of Pim. The fire destroyed half the forest, leaving him dead. Terrence survived, as did his wife Marjorie, and Slannen survived, upon which Parker saw the elf wander down the streets like a madman, screaming he was alive. But Autumn—dear Autumn—did not make it.

Tobias pressed his hand against Parker's shoulder, allowing the landscape to change again.

They were at a graveyard. Before Parker, he saw Terrence and Marjorie wearing black, mourning for their little girl at her tombstone. Parker gasped in shock and horror. No! How could they lose their daughter like that? It made no sense at all!

Parker turned his gaze to the gravestone he and Tobias stopped by. It was covered in snow. Oh, Parker couldn't bear to look at the tombstone!

"No. This cannot be me. I cannot have this future! I cannot let these events come to pass!" Parker cried. Tobias' face remained sullen and cold.

"These are your future events, should you choose to stay at Terrence's house for years and years, never leaving and growing old a lot quicker than you know. This is your decision," Tobias raised his head, staring fiercely at Parker, "but you choose the opposite path from your destiny. You choose to abandon Frodo Baggins and the fate of your family for comfort, for your comfort zone! Parker, how dare you do such a thing! Do you not care what happens to your family? Do you not care what happens to all of us? It is your fault these events must come to pass!"

Tobias yelled with rage. He calmed down, admitting to the light red dragonoid, who was in great pain. "Your decision affects us all! Do _not_ forget that."

"I won't become like this!" Parker cried out in terror, finding the courage in his heart. "No! I won't be like this anymore! I'll do what the spirits tell me! I'll go. I'll leave Terrence's house and continue my journey, no matter where Aslan takes me, no matter what you decide. I will follow you, always. You, the other spirits, and Aslan. Don't let me see the dragonoid who did wrong here. Let me become the dragonoid I am now!

"Please?" Parker pleaded, grabbing Tobias' jacket. "I want to change! I want to do right! Just let Autumn live!" He wept, collapsing in Tobias' arms, only to land on his bed a moment later.


	5. Ultimate Decision

Parker stopped weeping. He looked about his room. His room, which wasn't destroyed! The bed was still there, the window was closed and still present. Even the sound of a baby wailing in the next room got him jittery! Autumn was still alive with excitement! The Forest of Pim wasn't burned down! He made it back safe and sound!

"Thank you, spirits!" Parker cheered with joy. He jumped up and down, unable to contain himself when his bedroom door flung open and in walked in Terrence with his wife Marjorie and their daughter Autumn.

"Parker, you alright?" Terrence asked, confused with what he saw.

"I've never been happier!" Parker cried in excitement. He smiled, asking, "So, what day is it?"

"What day?" Marjorie was stunned. "Why, it's the day of the Autumn Festival over in Lamia and Pim! King Charmont and Queen Ella are expected to arrive here any minute now." She eyed Parker, suspiciously, "You sure you're okay? You gave us quite a fright with your happy screams."

"I've never been better!" Parker said, rushing towards her and touching her infant's head.

Parker's happy expression changed to calmness as soon as a vision crossed his mind. There was Autumn, grown up into a young lass with flaming red hair. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, and the way she laughed and had kids of her own made Parker smile wider.

By the time the vision ended, Parker smiled at Terrence and Marjorie. "Your baby will live on, giving birth to children and there'll be grandchildren, too. I'm sure of it! But," his happy expression turned to sorrow, "I have to leave Kyrria. Alone. I'm heading back to the Portal Realm after the Autumn Festival is over." He stopped Marjorie before she could protest, "Now, don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine."

"But why do you have to leave? These spirits tell you something, show you something important?" Marjorie asked, concerned.

"The one spirit that usually turns up is the one that is supposed to guide me. Tobias. I don't know why or for what purpose, but" Parker paused, returning to his bed, looking it over, "I know I cannot stay here. It would ruin us. It would ruin the family if I did."

"Then you must leave," Terrence said, calmly. He raised an eyebrow at Marjorie, causing her to stop protesting. "No one should go against what the spirits say, not even Aslan could stop this." Parker stood up, facing his great-grandson as Terrence continued. "I'm going to miss you. You've changed my life for the better. I now have a family because of you! Thank you, Parker, for everything you've done!"

Parker embraced him.

"Thank you," Terrence said, teary-eyed.

"Don't thank me yet." Parker released him. "Thank me after generations passed and I'll see you again in the Portal Realm, where all spirits go when they want to be alive."

Terrence nodded, appreciating the sentiment.

Three knocks were heard on the front door. Marjorie passed Autumn over to Terrence, before charging towards the front door and opening it, welcoming King Charmont and Queen Ella to their house. Slannen was with them, too, of all elves; so, this was a welcoming surprise.

"Well, I do hope we've come on time," Slannen said, pleased. He showed them his casserole he made not long ago. "Well, I figure you three have got a baby, and we decided to celebrate here in Pim."

"Yes, a little bird told us Parker Dooley was leaving. So, we want to celebrate the Autumn Festival here, too," Char said, pleased with himself.

"Thank you," Parker said in agreement. "That's very kind of you."

"It was nothing," Char shrugged.

"Well, who's ready to eat?" Ella said as she brought her dish of lasagna over to the kitchen counter.

"Well, this is very sweet." Marjorie smiled at them. "Thank you all for coming."

"You're welcome," Char said with a smirk.

"I've been making breakfast and lunch all morning. Parker just woke up," Marjorie told them, curtly. She looked at Parker, admitting, "You can have brunch with us, if you'd like."

"Hold that thought," Parker said, making his way into the bathroom to do his business. As soon as he came out, Parker returned to the kitchen to gather some breakfast and lunch. It was a big meal, but he felt sure it was good.

~o~

Day soon passed into nightfall. Lamia had a festive time during the Autumn Festival, more commonly known as the Autumn Celebration throughout Kyrria. The village of Pim had their festival as well, and that's where Parker got to see the fireworks light up the skies above the village. Parker also spent time, before the fireworks, eating as much sweets as he could. The pastries were delicious.

Parker smiled at Terrence as they watched the fireworks. He'd miss Terrence, especially given the journey they went through.

"Terrence," Parker got his great-grandson's attention, "thank you for what you've done to help me."

"It was nothing!" Terrence said with a warm-hearted sigh. "We did a lot together. You helped me find my new home. We have Aslan to thank as well for helping me—helping us out. Now I know how to shapeshift, thanks to you, and to Aslan, shapeshifting can stay in the family."

Parker nodded silently, hugging the lad. "Good luck with the rest of your life. May it go on for Ages."

"Thank you, Parker." Terrence chuckled loudly. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done! But anyway, at least little Autumn's enjoying herself." He chuckled, seeing the cheery look in her eyes.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Parker said, gazing at Marjorie and Autumn, Marjorie who was sitting on a bench, feeding little Autumn. Parker smiled at them, glad to see they were safe and sound.

He sighed, wondering what other moment could be more perfect than this one. He hardly knew.


	6. Leaving, No Longer Staying

Parker packed his clothes into a duffle bag. Two weeks passed since the Autumn Festival and already Parker's heart longed to see Eliza again. So far, nothing changed about Kyrria. The Forest of Pim was still there, as was Terrence's house, which was still fine.

That was good, but now it truly was time to leave Kyrria and find a new adventure, one he was sure he would take with pride and contempt.

Well, maybe not pride, but hopefulness. Yes, that sounded good!

"You've changed," Eliza said, dressed in her dark green dress, but no longer wearing a floral tiara. She was young and her hair was a brownish color. She smiled as he packed. "You know, you don't have to do that. Your clothes will follow you anywhere."

"I have to make a good impression," Parker said, caringly. He sighed, admitting freely, "Besides, I don't know what else to say to Terrence. I just got to know him, but I'm still learning about his wife. Now, now I might not get to know her. Their daughter Autumn will forget me."

"No Parker. Your deeds stretch throughout the worlds," Eliza said with candor. "Someday, Autumn will know who you are. Her memories of you will remain, deep inside her heart where she can always look for comfort, joy, and hope."

Parker nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Eliza. You're the best wife a dragonoid could hope to have."

"Don't thank me yet." Eliza vanished, but her words remained. "When you come to the Portal Realm, I'll be waiting for you in your heart and with you. Always."

"And I will remember it. Always," Parker said, making his statement known, as he went back to packing his purple duffle bag.

.

Parker walked outside Terrence's house, as soon as he finished packing his clothes and food stuffs Marjorie made for him. He wouldn't forget Kyrria or the lessons he learned while staying in this realm.

He approached Marjorie, watching her brunette hair blow in the wind as they hugged. It was a brief hug, as Parker didn't want to squish Autumn. He smiled, playing with Autumn a little, before turning to Marjorie again.

"You sure you won't stay? I'm sure I can make you a plum pudding or a decadent green bean casserole or a pecan pie!" Marjorie said, thinking of all the food to give to Parker.

"You are kind, Marjorie," Parker said with a smile. "You'd eat me out of house and home if you're not too careful."

"I just want to make sure you're okay," Marjorie said, convinced that what she was doing was right. "You leaving so suddenly is a shock. I hadn't expected Aslan and the spirits to take you away." She sighed. "I guess Aslan knows what he's doing."

"Marjorie," Terrence smiled, wrapping an arm around her, "we must let Parker go. He has a task to do. His journey has begun, much like our journeys have begun." He kissed his wife's temple, before shaking Parker's hand. "I'll miss you." He said to Parker, "I'll never forget you."

"And I you," Parker said, welcoming Terrence's embrace. "You've been a good friend and a loyal great-grandson."

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome to return to Kyrria any time you want," Terrence insisted, cheerily.

"Thank you," Parker said, releasing Terrence with a sigh. "I'll see you later." He looked at Terrence and his family, telling them, "Farewell."

Parker made his way to the nearest portal. The portal had a spinning blue rim, which floated above the ground. Parker sighed, facing Terrence and his family and waving to them. He was about ready to leave when Aslan showed up, smiling.

Aslan gestured to the riders making their way towards them. The riders stopped and dismounted, revealing King Charmont and Queen Ella. Ella rushed up to Parker, hugging him.

"You saved this kingdom. You helped us out," Ella said, releasing him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome here anytime," Char told Parker, kindly.

"We already said that!" Terrence announced, hugging his wife.

"Yes, well, I added to it," Char smiled.

Parker nodded. "Right. I'd better get going." He looked to the golden-brown Lion, nodding, "Aslan."

"Come on, Parker, it's time," Aslan said, nodding to the group as he and Parker walked through the portal, leaving Kyrria and all its people, including Parker's family, behind.

The Portal Realm awaited them.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is the Great Lion from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	7. Epilogue: Where To Next?

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

The Portal Realm had a purplish-dark blue sky with stars moving to and fro in a sometimes slow, sometimes rapid procession. Lights often followed those who traveled throughout the realm, so these travelers wouldn't become lost in the Portal Realm.

The grassy ground was decked in the colors brown, purple, blue, green, and yellow, whose colors flowed here and there throughout the land like wildfire, even to the point where they reached the mountainous region. It was a beautiful dance the colors gave, making one feel as if they had entered a dream world.

In a way, the Portal Realm was a dream, but it was also alive, and sometimes there were peaceful moments as well as mysterious ones within the realm itself. That was just the way of it in this realm, where anything can happen, including making spirits come alive, something that didn't grow old.

As for the portals, something the Portal Realm was known for, they came in all different shapes, sizes, and patterns. Some were light portals, while others were dark portals, and some were made of rippling glass. Above all, these portals had one goal: to show events, characters, and locations. There were a few portals that showed timelines, while other portals displayed worlds between worlds, and the list goes on and on.

This was the realm Parker entered along with Aslan to guide him to this realm. This was where Parker also met up with Tobias, who was now back to his smiling self. Tobias approached the light red dragonoid, patting him on the arm.

"Congratulations! You made it here!" Tobias said, all smiles. "Now, onto business." He turned towards a grey stone basin, filled with water, telling Parker, "Where you're going next is to the Land of Talking Animals. Alindor is expecting you and we want to make sure you're needed there. He has become a bit troublesome, what with being a druid."

The gentle-hobbit looked up, noticing Parker walked away from him. Tobias looked on as the light red dragonoid approached Eliza, who was glad to see him. Tobias huffed. He knew where Parker was heading to next, unless there were detours he did not understand.

So, why was this so hard to understand?

"Let him go, Tobias," Aslan said, approaching the gentle-hobbit. "Parker has been through enough. And may I say, sending your spirits to change Parker's mind was pushing it."

"What? He needed to leave Kyrria. I knew his journey would take him back here," Tobias said, bluntly. "I was only doing what I thought was best, what I thought was right."

"Yes, but you'll see that you've unlocked other events in the worlds, not just the ones with Alindor," Aslan said, serious. He paused, telling Tobias, "There are some things that are out of your control. I should know. The Shadow Empire still reigns upon these lands. It needs to be taken care of, fast."

"And what of Qua'ra? The last time anyone saw her and her family, they migrated back to Zafna," Tobias said, also serious. "They're alive and ruling with an iron fist. Will no one stop them?"

"Tobias, finding Alindor will not be the only journey Parker has to face. He must go to Zafna and see Qua'ra. It's very important that he do this first, before meeting Alindor," Aslan said, sharply. He told Tobias, softly, "Do not be too ashamed of what is to come. Parker's family is safe. That's what's important. What will matter is how Parker and Eliza handle this separation? In time, Parker will come here, too, as a spirit."

"Then we make sure Parker is alive before his time is up," Tobias said, concerned for the light red dragonoid.

"We will. Don't worry," Aslan said, looking on at Parker and Eliza, as the two walked towards a white gazebo.

.

Parker led Eliza inside the gazebo. It was beautiful with so many red roses. He hadn't expected to see roses again. And yet, here they were in full bloom! Parker turned to his wife, leading her into a waltz where the music from the Portal Realm played around them.

"Parker, why did you come back?" Eliza asked, curtly. "You could have stayed in Kyrria, grown old, had a new family. Tobias wanted me to fetch you, to allow you to come back. Isn't it enough that we have to deal with this separation? What more does Tobias want?"

"Tobias doesn't matter right now," Parker said, serious. He added, loving Eliza more, "I love you, Eliza. I always have. That's never going to change."

"You could be with anyone you wish. Why do you always come back to me?" Eliza asked, curiously.

"Because we're mated," Parker sighed. "And no mate can be apart for very long. It'll ruin them. That's the law of the dragonoids. Nothing can change that now."

"Not even another lass?" Eliza asked, more curious than before.

Parker shook his head. "Nope. Not even then." He sighed a second time. "We'll be reunited. Don't worry, Eliza. I won't forget you."

"I love you, too, but I want you to live out your life, as promised," Eliza said. "Just don't think you don't have to date again, because you can."

"It won't be the same," Parker said, gazing into her green eyes. "It'll never be the same. I can't live without you. I never will. It'd ruin me."

"But still, you've got to live out your life. At least for now, follow what Tobias and Aslan say. Can you do that for me? Can you promise me that you'll find someone who you can spend the rest of your life with?" Eliza asked, wondering if Parker would get the hint.

It was too late for that. Parker's heart already belonged to Eliza. Parker huffed. He didn't like the things Eliza was saying. He got that she was a spirit, but he wanted to do things right for her. That's all that mattered to him.

In the end, he knew what decision he wanted to make.

"Yeah," Parker said, softly, staring directly at her. "For now, I'll start dating, but it won't be the same. It'll never be the same without you." He got her attention. "You're mine, Eliza. You always will be. That's never going to change. Not now. Not ever. You're my home. This is where I belong."

He swiftly transformed into his human-hobbit form, leaning in, and kissing Eliza on the lips in a soft, affectionate manner. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Her cold lips touched his warm ones, but already he felt at peace.

Eliza was his home now. He wouldn't forget her for the rest of his days. That was all that mattered to him. That was all he needed to know.

*.*.*

That's it for my Aftermath Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This was such a sweet epilogue to write. I'm glad I wrote it. :)

Okay, so this is where we're leaving Parker off, for now, until I get to the last series for my First Age Series. We're not done with the First Age Series, and we are nowhere near done with my Origin Series. We've still got a way to go before my Origin Series is done. :)

That said, we're now getting into Alindor's story, my golden house cat OC that appears in his own mini-trilogy for my Origin Series, titled _Alindor, the Druid King_. This mini-trilogy will tell more of Alindor's origin story, before he meets Parker Dooley. So, that's exciting news! :) And yes, more canon characters are still making their appearances in my Origin Series, since this is fanfiction, of course. :)

So, lots of exciting things heading our way. :)

Merry Christmas! :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
